Have Things Gone Right or Wrong? Part 2
by Lila Caffee
Summary: What's up? Part 2! Thats what's up! This follows Bernard and Maddie through the first movie. Chapter 2 will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Part 2 is finally here!! Woo!! This takes place during the first movie.

Bernard sat at his desk, his feet up. This was a 5-day vacation for him. No work, no worries, and the last time he would see Curtis for the entire year. Life was sweet. It couldn't be better.

"Boo!" Maddie said grabbing his shoulders. Scratch that, now life couldn't get any better.

"Hey!" he said hugging her, "How was your trip?"

"Oh it was awesome, my family says hi," she was ecstatic, "But I missed you too much."

"I missed you too. I can't believe it's been two months since we've seen each other! We have a lot to catch up on. But I have great news: Curtis is off on undercover kid research, so we are free of that nuisance for the rest of the year," he sat down in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Wow, I've never seen you this relaxed," Maddie commented sitting on the desktop.

"Why shouldn't I be? We got over quota, Curtis is gone, I have you back, and I'm on vacation. Life. Is. Sweet," he smiled at his success.

"I'm glad to hear it. And you deserve a nice vacation," she praised.

"That just gives me and you more time to catch up."

There was a knock on the door. Bernard got up and answered. He mumbled softly to the elf at the door, and closed it.

"What's all that about?" Maddie asked, staring at the small brown package in Bernard's hands.

"It's my new snow-globe. I was hoping to have it by Christmas Eve, but you can't win 'em all. I made this a week ago because it reminded me of my years here, but I had to get it finished. Looks good, huh?" Bernard explained opening the package and setting it down on the table.

"Wow, that's amazing," she cooed, stunned.

He went over to her and nuzzled her neck with his nose. She grinned. She was just about to kiss him when…

"Bernard? Bernard? Are you here?" a small voice asked.

Bernard sighed and turned his head, "I'm in here, Abby."

"Hi Bernard. I brought you some cocoa, on the house," she beamed. She saw Maddie, waved, and poured another cup. "Bye, Bernard. Christmas, and the shop is booming. See you later."

"Who was that?" Maddie asked, casually as she took a sip of her cocoa.

"That was Abby, she's our new cocoa elf. She's a good friend of mine," Bernard said, chuckling at his crush's jealousy. He put down the warm drink, and moved closer to the brown-haired elf that was sitting on his desk. She put hers down too. She kissed him, and was about to be more passionate, when there was another sound.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! This is bad, bad, bad! How could this happen? AGAIN? He's not going to like this. Why did Curtis have to leave? Bernard's already mad at him. This is the worst thing to say on an elf's vacation. Especially an over-working, arch elf that's probably glad he's doesn't have to worry about his stressful job! And, to top it all off, one of his best friends is delivering the news! Oh! Why did this have to happen now?" they heard a very worried elf say.

Bernard pulled away. "Quentin!" he grumbled. He opened the door and was doing a very good job of covering his anger, "What is it, Quentin?"

"Really bad news, sir. Santa…He sort…kind of…fell off a roof," Quentin stuttered.

"He what?"

"He fell off a roof."

Bernard's head fell to his hands, "Wonderful."

At the factory, everyone was working diligently; some were putting all of their anger, frustration, and sadness into their work. It wasn't exactly an ideal Christmas, but at least Maddie wasn't going away. She would stay here and comfort him. He took a deep breath and walked around the factory, cheering up the elves.

"Nice job on the cars! Creative paint job, I like it. Wow, you guys are working fast on these dolls! At this rate, we'll need to find new jobs for you. How are the new decorations? Even more beautiful than last year. Wrapping already? Fast work. Nice job, guys!" he praised with a smile. He came upon some young elves that hadn't touched the mail, "C'mon guys, and cheer up! We want to have a good Christmas, right? So if you get working, I'll personally make this year great." They smiled and started sorting.

He finally spoke to the young elfin girl behind him, "Maddie, we better get to the reindeer stalls if we are going to greet Santa."

"Bernard?"

"Yes?"

"With Curtis gone, who's going to be the 2nd elf?"

"That has crossed my mind. Would you like the job?"

"I'd love to!"

"Wonderful! Let's go see who's won the Christmas lottery!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Uhh… Yeah, this is in response to crazybacongirl… See, babe, I'm not that into Santa Clause right now. If I take a relapse, I go back. That's how I write n' roll. Sorry babe. *shrug* It's my mantra.


End file.
